Calixto Corrium
|Base ID = }} Calixto Corrium is an Imperial shopkeeper in Windhelm. As the owner of Calixto's House of Curiosities, he offers tours of the items he and his sister collected during their travels in Tamriel. He offers tours of the trinkets they collected for 2 . He is the primary antagonist in the quest "Blood on the Ice." Background During his adult life, his parents died of unknown causes, bequeathing a large fortune to Calixto and his sister. Traveling Tamriel, they collected several rare items, such as The Book of Fate, The Dancer's Flute, and Ysgramor's Soup Spoon. Shortly after settling in Windhelm, his sister Lucilla died, and he opened a curiosity shop in her name, to display their collection. Secretly, the grief of losing his sister was too much for him to bear, and Calixto began to lead a secret life of necromancy in hopes of resurrecting Lucilla, which involved the murders of several young women in Windhelm. Interactions Blood on the Ice Calixto is a museum owner, dubbed "The Butcher" by Viola Giordano. One of the victims in his necromantic rituals was Friga Shatter-Shield, the twin sister of Nilsine. Before coming to Windhelm, he was an adventurer, traveling and collecting artifacts and oddities. He criticizes the mages at the College of Winterhold for dabbling in magic with which they are already familiar, glamorizing the possible innovations of necromancy. Crime scene and journal He appears at the scene of Susanna the Wicked's murder. When questioned by the Dragonborn, he says he saw the culprit run off. When the Dragonborn discovers a Strange Amulet at Hjerim, they are directed towards Calixto. Calixto claims the amulet belongs to Wuunferth the Unliving and lies when he states that the court-wizard dabbled in necromancy before serving the Jarl. The Dragonborn can accuse Wuunferth of the crime, but they can also discover a hidden chest in Calixto's shop with the "real" edition of the Butcher Journal. Learning the true culprit Speaking to Wuunferth in the Palace of the Kings, the Dragonborn learns that the Strange Amulet they recovered is the Necromancer's Amulet and discovers a pattern to the murders in Windhelm. Wuunferth predicts where and when the next one will occur and, suspecting the killer will strike again that same night, he sends the Dragonborn to the Stone Quarter, where they find and witness Calixto attempting to kill a random female. Preventing the murder, Calixto is killed and the murderous streak is brought to an end. If not stopped in time he will kill the woman then run to Hjerim, where he will be hostile to the Dragonborn upon entering. Hired Thug Stealing from Calixto may prompt him to hire thugs to attack the thief. Dialogue Blood on the Ice "Always a shame when someone has to die." :Did you see what happened here? "Sorry. I thought I saw a fellow running away, but didn't get a good look at him." After investigating Hjerim: "Welcome to the House of Curiosities! I offer a brief tour for a few coins, or you can simply browse at your leisure." :Do you know anything about this amulet? "Let me see... ah, yes. This is the Wheelstone. It's an heirloom symbol of power in Windhelm. Traditionally it's carried by the court mage. I would... eh... be interested in acquiring it. If you're willing to part with it, that is. For a piece like this, I could pay... 500 gold?" ::You have yourself a deal, sir. "Wonderful. This will be a splendid addition to my private collection." ::Shouldn't the court mage have it? "Wuunferth? Bah. It's purely ceremonial, and he has no use for it. Besides, I wouldn't want to be the one to give it to him. Gives me the creeps. They say he dabbles in necromancy." ::I think I'll hold on to it for the time being. "Suit yourself. It's only of value to collectors, though. Good luck finding anyone else who will appraise it that highly!" If the Amulet was not sold yet: About that amulet... "The Wheelstone? Have you decided to sell it, yet?" Conversations Elda Early-Dawn Elda: "Calixto, someone left an interesting ring in here a few weeks ago. Would you like a look?" Calixto: "Of course, my dear. It may prove to be quite the curiosity! One must always be alert." Elda: "Well, I seem to have misplaced it at the moment. But it was white, like alabaster, with three bright rubies set in it." Calixto: "Be very careful with that. It sounds as if it may be the Death Ring of Dro'farahn. A ring of the most dangerous sort." Elda: "Oh dear. What should I do?" Calixto: "Bring it to me straight away when you find it. Don't dally. I can keep it safe." Elda: "Oh, thank the gods you're in Windhelm, Calixto!" Calixto: "Think nothing of it." Elda: "Calixto, do you know if there's any truth to these rumors of dragons?" Calixto: "Eh. I try not to trouble myself with stories of the outside world. Now, if someone brings me a dragon scale, that's a different story." Elda: "But how would you know it's real?" Calixto: "Ah, I can't reveal all my secrets to you. But rest assured, I would know." Quotes *''"If you've got some time, stop by the House of Curiosities. I promise you'll see wonders!"'' ;Tour Calixto will say the following statements, in order, when showing the Dragonborn his collection of mysterious objects: *''"These tools were found in a crypt outside Windhelm. They belonged to the ancient Nords who dwelt in Skyrim before the days of the First Empire. Most scholars believe that the Nords of old used these implements to prepare their dead for burial. What macabre mysteries would these tools reveal if they could but speak?"'' *''"Here is the Book of Fate, discovered in a secret room in the Arcane University. The writing in the book describes the destiny of its reader, so the words change from one person to the next. Some see only blank pages, and nobody knows why. Perhaps some of us are born with no destiny, or maybe the blank pages signify an imminent death."'' *''"Ah, now here is an item out of legend. This is Ysgramor's Soup Spoon. Now, I know what you're thinking - this is no spoon, it's a fork! Nobody can eat soup with a fork! Well, my friend, you did not know Ysgramor."'' *''"Don't let this innocent-looking flute fool you, for this is the Dancer's Pipe. Legend holds that the Dancer's Pipe has won wars, toppled empires and changed the very course of history. None know its origins, but the stories say that men who hear its music are compelled to dance uncontrollably, no matter the peril. To activate this strange power, one must only speak the magic words, which are... Oh my, I very nearly got us both into a nasty predicament, didn't I?"'' *''"And with that, the tour is over. I thank you for your patronage, and I hope to see you again soon!"'' Bugs * During "Blood on the Ice," after obtaining the Strange Amulet, it is possible to sell it to Calixto, then pickpocket it back, then sell it to him again endlessly for 500 each time. This can be easily exploited for a lot of money, as well as easily training Pickpocket. *It is possible to discover Calixto's journal before discovering that he is the killer, and before he blames the murders on Wuunferth the Unliving. However, doing this will not affect the quest in any way, and the Dragonborn will still have to discover who the killer is. *If Calixto is asked to give a tour while not in his house, he may enter the building, leaving the door locked behind him. The lock can be picked, after which the tour may or may not resume normally. * During the quest "Blood on the Ice" he may become immortal and stay in Hjerim, and every time it is entered he will attack. **Also, during the same quest, he may not attempt to murder someone but start running like a normal civilian. Both attacking and killing him will add bounty and guards will start to attack. *After obtaining the Strange Amulet it is impossible to sell it to Calixto. * Sometimes, as Calixto goes to the Stone Quarter for the final murder, he and the other character may get stuck, and will stand in the Quarter indefinitely. Calixto cannot be spoken to during this time. The only way to finish the quest is through console commands, but the characters will remain stuck there. Wuunferth will also remain, in the jails, despite being exonerated. Appearances * de:Calixto Corrium es:Calixto Corrium pl:Calixto Corrium ru:Каликсто Корриум Category:Skyrim: Necromancers Category:Skyrim: Windhelm Characters Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters